Welcome to Cuckoo Land
Welcome to Cuckoo Land is an episode of HTFF and it introduces Cuckoo, the crazy Cannibalistic Squireel/Bunny hybrid. Plot Petunia is seen walking down the street of Happy Tree Town while she is greeted by everyone and she greets them back. She starts walking to her house when she see’s a pretty flower in a field. She walks over to the flower to pick it and she does before it gets blown into the forest. She runs after to flower and finds it, only to be lost in the forest. Petunia starts walking around and calling for help when she hears rustling in the bushes. She starts panicking and picks up a stick for self defence. The bushes stop rustling and what comes out is a squirrel. Petunia calms down and pets the squirrel only for the squirrel to run away along with more squirrels to come out of the bush and run over Petunia. Petunia gets up and dust off herself and to be confused why the squirrels are running, only to hear a growl. She picks the stick back up and backs up into a tree. The bushes stop rustling and out comes out Cuckoo whose mouth and hands are covered in blood. She starts freaking out and throws to stick to the right, thinking he’ll chase it, which he does. Petunia turns around and starts running away screaming. After running for a while she finds a abandoned house with it’s door open. She runs into the abandoned house and locks the door. She starts walking around the house, trying to find a flashlight because it was dark in the house. She goes into the kitchen, opens the drawer, finds a flashlight, and turns it on. Petunia starts wondering to house to find a bedroom where she can sleep for the night. She suddenly hears the doorknob turning and starts freaking out. It suddenly stops but she hears the window break and some footsteps. She panics and runs into a bathroom, locking the door behind her. She hears footsteps walking towards the bathroom before walking past it. She starts putting her hand on the doorknob when she hears the footsteps come back to the bathroom to try to open the door. She starts panicking and hids in the tub when she hears the door break open. Cuckoo is seen walking around the bathroom, opening a drawer that has many dead squirrels in it. Petunia trys holding her breath, and almost succeeds, before she sneezes. Cuckoo stops what he has doing and walks towards the bath tub and opens it to see Petunia. He smiles widely and jumps on her. The camera pans to the drain of the tub while screams and the cutting of flesh is heard, while blood is seen going into the drain. The scene changes to the flower in the forest. The iris closes on the flower before going black. Deaths #Petunia gets mauled by Cuckoo Injures #Petunia gets ran over by squirrels Trivia *This is Cuckoo's first appearance Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 99 Episodes